oneconfluxfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy
Buddy is your robotic companion that travels with you in Planets. His full name is the Astronaut Salvation Unit. Buddy.png|Buddy on the ship Overview The Buddies were the only survivors of an experiment created by Isaac to give robots souls. They were never meant to be used, but when the player crashed, they somehow activated to aid the player. Buddybots help the players in various ways throughout the game, and serve as the game's main supporting character. Acts 1-2 When the player first meets Buddy, Buddy explains how he is a robot meant to assist any crashed ship crew that has entered a life-or-death situation. It's later revealed to the player (after beating their planet's respective planetary boss) that Buddy hid a core to create a new space ship from the players all the entire time, since he knew he would be permanently deactivated after the player returned to HQ. After a ship was built, the player was able to put Buddies soul into the spaceship, giving Buddy full control of the ship and the ability to continue to live. Act 3 As the player fights Asimov, it's revealed that Asimov's created the Buddies in a terrifying experiment from which only one human survived. The human's soul was put into split and placed into around ten different Astronaut Salvation Units. Asimov does not know how Buddy was able to get into the players' hands. The 'soul' inside each Buddy is actually a fragment of the soul belonging to Ben, a man from the year 3000 who participated in the Asimov experiment. Act 4 Buddy orchestrates the plan to destroy the Sun in order to destroy Inanis. Act 5 After the false credits scene, Buddy informs the players that they can't leave until they find out what happened to Earth. Buddy then accesses HQ's files on Earth and finds that the players are guilty for the near destruction of the Planet (this was a framing performed by Inanis). In a fit of grief, betrayal, and anger, Buddy activates an emergency protocol only usable against rogue astronauts, and morphs into the Astronaut Extermination Unit. A battle follows, and somehow, Buddy remembers names from other lives - his current life's long past, his name Ben, as well as many others - Magnum, Karma, Hoid, Sylvia... Ultimately, the Astronaut Extermination Unit calls for too much power, rapidly degraded as the players fight back against Buddy. Buddy gets to the point where one more blow would end him, but the players do not attack, and instead comfort him. Realizing that people who committed xenocide would not be capable of such mercy, Buddy trusts the players once again, returning to his holographic form as the Astronaut Salvation Unit. In the middle of talking to the players, he is stabbed by Inanis, who faked his own defeat. As Buddy dies, the Child can be seen, driving through snow as an adult, and then crashing and presumably dying. Inanis absorbs Buddy's soul, and with its power, becomes godlike once again. He rips chunks of several planets off and throws them onto the Earth, slays the players' allies, then fights the players themselves. After Inanis is defeated, the players enter a space of absolute nothing - space itself. They see a child, creating the universe, and realize that he is in fact Buddy, or at least a form of him. They see the Child being overwhelmed by darkness (presumably the Dark One), but then witness the Child's creations defending him against it. An endless cycle of assault and defense is seen, until the vision finally ends after a massive black hole is created. Buddy says a final goodbye to the players, then creates the new universe. Planets ends as the players listen to two children in Buddy's new universe discuss the beauty of the stars. Associated Music First Meeting: Your Best Friend The Sacrifice: His Theme (???'s theme) Soul Revival: His Theme (Slowed) First Buddy Blockade: Death by Glamour Second Buddy Blockade: Death by Glamour (Dual Mix) Prelude to Beacon Reaction: Star (Buddy's Theme) Buddy Extermination Unit: Savior of Humanity Buddy's Death: Hurt The First Creation: Little Ben (Ben's Theme) The New Universe - Alternia Trivia/Additional Info Buddy has two Nightmare battles - The Buddy Battalion and the Astronaut Eradication Unit (not to be confused with the Astronaut Extermination Unit). Buddy's normal skin is a parody of Mettaton from Undertale, and Buddy AEU is a parody of Mettaton NEO. Buddy's second death song "Hurt" alludes to the Child's cries of pain with the word throughout Planets. In original story drafting, there were plans to have the soul inside Buddy belong to Ekurl, but that idea was scrapped fairly early in the story development process.